


Milk

by SubversiveSocialite



Series: To Russia, With Love [12]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Aged-Up Yuri Plisetsky, Cock Cages, Dom/sub, M/M, Mention of Nipple Clamps, Mommy Kink, Multi, Orgasm Control, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostate Massage, Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-16
Updated: 2016-11-16
Packaged: 2018-08-31 07:35:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8569807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubversiveSocialite/pseuds/SubversiveSocialite
Summary: Yuuri takes care of his baby.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Yurio is eighteen or age of consent in the reader's jurisdiction, whichever is older.

“There?” Yuuri asks softly, pressing two slick fingers against Yuri’s prostate and rubbing gently.

“Mm-hm,” Yuri mutters, looking sleepy as he lays on his side facing the black-haired man. His blond locks are strewn over the corner of the pillow he’s laying his head against. Yuuri eases up, shifting the pressure to his thumb, pressed against Yuri’s perineum over the outside of his prostate. Yuri sighs, keeping his legs spread enough for Yuuri to rock pressure between the two points, gently massaging. The blond’s nipples stiffen slowly, perking up in the way his cock can’t, trapped in the plastic of its cage. 

Yuuri, laying on his side scant inches away, smiles at the Russian boy’s lazily content expression as Yuuri carefully milks him. As the gentle back and forth of pressure slowly works him up, Yuri starts to get a little restless, shifting against Yuuri’s hand. The dark-haired man lets his hand go lax, causing Yuri’s features to twist into mild disgruntlement. “I want my nipple clamps,” he complains petulantly, testing his lover.

“You’ll have to wait until Daddy is home to play with your nipple clamps,” Yuuri says firmly, proud of himself for not blushing. He brings his left hand up to run his fingers through Yuri’s hair, soothing him, and goes back to his gentle massaging when the boy settles.

Yuri lays quiet and patient through the rest, even though his cheeks bloom with red as his orgasm gets nearer. The blond whimpers when his pleasure peaks, come pulsing from his restrained cock. He closes his eyes in kittenish contentment after his orgasm dies down, snuggling closer to the raven-haired man in front of him. Yuuri places a gentle kiss on his hair, wrapping his arms around his younger lover as the blond eases into sleep under Yuuri’s fond gaze.


End file.
